Secrets Within the Heart
by Cute-E-pie
Summary: A girl's heart holds many secrets, and Ruki's is no exeption. Will she learn what true love is in time to save it? Ryo/Ruki/Jenrya Love Triangle. Seasons 1-2-and 3 involved.


Hello there, Me: cute-E-pie.

You: the reader

I still don't know where I'm going with this story, but I'm actually happy with it. So, I don't own Digimon, and hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><em>There has to be more to life than this. I can feel it approaching; something big is going to happen. I just know it.<em>

"I love it! That serene expression on your face is perfect! You will be the face of the new perfume line," commented the director. "We have the shot Ruki, you were magnificent as ever. We will see you tonight for the pre-campaign election."

"Must I really be there? You have so many other models, can't you take any of them?" I answered as I headed towards my dressing room.

"Sorry Sweetheart, The boss specifically asked for you… something about his son needing a hot date." The director nervously scratched the back of his head, while looking away from the red-headed beauty.

"Hmm… I see, well you know the deal. I do you any favor, and I get a week off. Kay, D?"

"But…"

"No buts Mr. you promised, besides I'll take the week off with or without your permission." I smirked evilly knowing he had no choice but to accept.

* * *

><p><em>My name is Ruki Makino, I'm a college student here in the U.S. I've been on my own ever since I turned seventeen. Scratch that, I've been on my own for almost my entire life. I just started living on my own once I turned seventeen. I work as a part time model, by far the worst job in the world if you ask me. A half brain dead dog could do a much better job than half of the girls in this industry. Besides I bet the poor dog could do it while keeping his lunch. However, the bills need to be paid, so I have no choice unless I want to return to Japan. Family, I have none. Unless you count my mother. The Famous Rumiko Makino, more like infamous if you ask me. I hardly ever speak to her anymore. Fiends, a few. Many of which stayed in Japan after graduation. I get letters once in a while, I guess it's my lack of answering which gets them discouraged to write more. Regardless, I know what everyone's been up to for the most part. Jen tends to keep me well informed. Jen, moved to the U.S. two years after I left. We've been best friends for a while now. Anyone who can be so calm all the time in consideration to my personality deserves an award. Well either that or they deserve a one way ticket to the nut house. No one knows Jen, like I do. He's had a rough childhood… we both have, and now it's just Jen and I against the world…<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" I called from the hallway leading to the living room.<p>

"It's about time, I was about to send the FBI to find you" answered a voice from the kitchen.

"As if" I called back as I made it toward the kitchen, "You wouldn't dare Jen, besides you know I can take care of myself"

Jen slightly chuckled. "You know I can't sleep unless you're here, regardless of the fact that you can take care of yourself. What, you think you don't need me here?"

I studied Jen from the corner of my eye as he made his way to the table and took a seat next to the window. I stayed still slowly processing his words. "You're nuts if you think I don't need you…" I smiled, "who else would cook for me when I get home late." I finished as I stuck my tongue out.

"Well, hurry up and eat, its movie night tonight" smiled Jen.

"Sorry Jen, I have to go to a party tonight, something about a campaign ect…ect… you know the drill. I'll make it up to you though" I called out as I ran toward my room to put on my little black dress.

"How do you plan on doing that? Last time your idea of "making it up to me" and "fun", nearly got us killed" called out Jen.

"I did not get us nearly killed! Besides, this time we'll do whatever you want. I got D to give me a week off, so it's all yours." I began applying my red Lip balm as I waited for Jen's response. There was no way he'd stay angry with me for long with that answer.

"Anything? No exceptions?" I could hear Jen's voice from down stairs. It sounded so distant.

"Anything, just let me know what you decide before the week even begins, ok?"

Once I reached the kitchen, Jen looked me up and down; I squirmed under his gaze for half a second. "That won't do" he answered in regard to my outfit choice. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Protective much?" I asked as I placed both hands on my hips, displeased by his disapproval.

Jen smiled and answered, "Always."

Well, if you must know. The Boss's son wanted a "hot" date." I answered obviously displeased with the terminology.

"Ahh, so that's how you got the week off," Jen answered. "Have you met him before?"

"Never" I answered in an unconcerned manner.

"He asked for you specifically?" asked Jen. His voice sounding dumbfounded.

"Yes…" This conversation was beginning to annoy me. However the silence that fallowed was far more disturbing.

"Do you have your mace with you?" Jen answered after a long period of silence. The nerve of him.

"What! I'm going to a company event not a nightclub!" I answered now fully annoyed.

"Ruki, This guy whom you've never met requested you and your "hot body"… I would take the mace just in case." Jen answered and I immediately began to calm down. Not by the answer as much as his face. He was really concerned about me. I guess I should be glad he didn't forbid me from going. As if even that could stop me…

"Fine," I answered as I shoved the mace inside my purse. "Just stop that, ok. You always treat me as if I'm your little sister, and it gets annoying" I answered looking away.

There was no response. "Jen?" I called for him as I finally lifted my gaze. He was still there. He was looking out the window, and not looking out the window all at once. His mind somewhere far away.

"I don't treat you like a sister… I treat you differently." Answered Jen his mind returning to his features.

"Differently?" I asked a bit bewildered by his answer.

"It's true…" he continued his features once again lost in his on thoughts, "I want to protect you from any harm what so ever, I want to contribute to your happiness in any way possible, I want to…"

"Jen…" I intercepted before he could finish. Before he could regret what he was bound to say.

He simply looked at me and smiled. No sign of regrets or concerns what so ever. "Take care of yourself Ruki, and make sure to come back, ok? Come back to me like you always do," finished Jen as he headed upstairs toward his room I assumed.

I had a sudden urge to fallow him, to forget the agreement with D, and to simply fallow him. I looked out the window unsure of what to do next. My limo arrived and the decision was made for me. I took one last glance up the stairs before I headed out the door. I've never been a follower, and there was n reason to begin now. I've always known somewhere deep down; I've always known that Jenrya had feelings for me. He knows I care about him…I just never show him how much.

The driver opened the door and… "Hey Ruki, hurry up you're missing the party." I sighed un-amused as I slowly made my way inside the Limo. Paying little to no attention to the dimwitted twits trying to start a conversation about the handsome young man looking out the window.

"Ruki, is that guy your boyfriend?

I knew why they were asking. I turned around to look at Jen; he was tall, lean and muscular. He had a dark sensual appeal to him. His dark smoky eyes seem to look deep within your soul. His smile sweet and comprehensive, but there was no smile today…

"Yes, he is." I answered with a small smile playing on the corner of my lips.

"Ahh, he's so dreamy…"

"Does he have a brother?"

"You're so luck…

I tried my best to tune them out as I looked out the tainted car window. Jen's figure growing smaller by the second.

The champagne wasn't helping my head stay clear from the many creeping thoughts of Jenrya. Maybe I'm not ready to fallow anyone blindly, but maybe I'm ready to drop my defenses against Jenrya. Maybe I'm ready to let him in. After all he's always been there for me, I want to be there for him.

Suddenly the limo skidded sideways, "what's going on!" I asked as panicked shrieks filled the limo, and then…everything went black.


End file.
